Una razon para quedarte
by Rihannon Stonem
Summary: Sabía que era demasiado tarde, debió darle una razón para quedarse, llamaba y en su contestadora dejaba una suplica para que volviera. Él la perdió y ahora deberá buscarla. Pronto todo el mundo se preguntara qué pasó con ella, que parece vivir el sueño de alguien más, y cerró la puerta a quien pudo amarla mejor. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON. Long-songfic de canciones de Death Cab For Cutie.
1. A Lack Of Color Una Auscencia de Color

Disclaimer: _las canciones en las que basare los capis de este Fic son canciones de Death Cab For Cutie. Miraculous: the Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, no me acuerdo de quién es, pero mío no._

Si se preguntan porque esta tan largo, bueno es que iba a ser un One-Shot originalmente, pero decidí pasarlo a Long-Fic.

 _OJO: No le puse restricción de edad para que sea fácil de encontrar, pero este FanFic contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sí eres sensible a este tipo de escenas, abstente de leer el capítulo o sáltalas._

A lack of color - Death Cab For Cutie

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo...

Desde que descubrió que Ladybug era Marinette no pudo evitar distanciarse de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse resentido en cierta forma, es decir, como Adrien lo adoraba y como Chat Noir lo rechazaba; Chat Noir era su verdadero yo, si Marinette lo rechazaba siendo Chat Noir entonces no podía quererlo en realidad.

Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza lo criticaba... qué vocecita, era Plagg el que a veces se lo decía y esa vocecilla insidiosa le hacía eco: "es lo mismo que le haces a ella".

Como Marinette siempre le pareció interesante, pero nunca llego a tener en ella interés ni para amiga, menos para un romance, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que ella era Ladybug...

 _And when I see you_ _  
I really see you upside down_

 _(Y cuando te veo_ _  
Realmente te veo al revés)_

Quizás prefería amar a la intrépida e inalcanzable heroína que a la dulce hija de pasteleros. Fuere como fuere, el hecho de Marinette rehuyera su presencia en la escuela y se alejara aún más en combate era otra situación desconcertante: antes de saber que él era Chat Noir era su amor imposible, ahora que lo sabía, ¿lo olvidaba y ya? Eso no podía ser amor... Y de nuevo esa vocecita estaba allí, recordándole que él estaba haciendo lo mismo: ¿cómo podía decir que amaba a Ladybug si con solo saber que era en realidad Marinette todo ese amor se iba al caño? Pero sí su amor no sé había ido al caño, solo se sentía desconcertado.

 _But my brain knows better_ _  
It picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around_

 _(Pero mi cerebro sabe bien_ _  
Que te toma y te da vueltas  
Te da vueltas, te da vueltas)_

Volteo discretamente a ver a Marinette, sentada con Alya y ausente su sonrisa desde hacía más de un mes. Marinette también lo vio, pero retiro los ojos al instante.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? No se hablan desde hace un mes.

No respondió a la pregunta de Nino y siguió mirando a Marinette, que con su lenguaje corporal solo decía "deja de mirarme".

Adrien suspiro.

.-.-.-.

Los akumas andaban tranquilos, así que de momento no habían tenido que volver a vérsela cara enmascarados. Marinette no quería verlo.

Tikki se acercó a la actual Ladybug y se recargo en su brazo a modo de apoyo. Marinette siguió mirando la ventana con expresión desolada.

-Parece que la lluvia no se detendrá, Tikki -comento dejando escurrir una lágrima.

Tikki miro el rostro de la chica.

-Si siempre se amaron no entiendo porque ahora se han separado.

Marinette siguió con la vista al frente.

 _If you feel discouraged_ _  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover_

 _(_ _Si te sientes desalentada_ _  
Es porque hay una carencia de color  
Por favor, no te preocupes, amada)_

-Ni yo, Tikki.

La kwami cogió el telefono celular de la peliazul y se lo acerco.

-Llamalo y dile que lo quieres, así de fácil.

Marinette miro su celular.

-No puedo hacerlo...

-¿Por qué?

-No sé si él me ame a mí, Tikki.

-Pero siempre te lo ha dicho.

-A Ladybug, Tikki, no a mí.

.-.-.-.

Adrien entro a su habitación con paso lento y desolado.

-¿Se lo dijiste? -Plagg salió de la mochila.

-¿Decirle qué?

Plagg se acercó al platito con restos de queso.

-Eres demasiado estúpido, se ira con otro antes de que yo coma otro queso.

Adrien no respondió mientras permanecía sentado al borde de su cama considerando es posibilidad, es horrorosa posibilidad.

Plagg observo la actitud de su aliado y no de muy buena gana acepto la seriedad de la situación.

-Ella es Ladybug, la que siempre estuviste besando el suelo donde pisaba, ¿qué más quieres?

El rubio dudo en decirle o no sus razones a su kwamin, pero al final decidió que sí.

-Creo que ella solo quiere a Adrien y no a Chat Noir.

-¿Y? ¿Qué eso no es bueno? Sin mí y mi anillo tú solo eres Adrien Agreste. El problema es tuyo, tú eres el que solo quiere a Ladybug y no a Marinette.

 _It's really bursting at the seems_ _  
Absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

 _(De verdad parece que está estallando_ _  
Absorbiendo todo  
Desde la a a la z del espectro)_

Que Plagg lo fastidiara no era tan extraño, que lo sermoneara predecía el fin del mundo... Pero estaba equivocado, él sí quería a Marinette... ¿verdad?

-Yo quiero a Marinette -afirmo, tratando de que sonara convincente... a ambos.

-¿Seguro? -fastidio Plagg comiendo un trozo de queso.

-¡Claro! Se lo voy a decir, veras que es verdad.

Tomo su celular con rapidez y busco a toda prisa el nombre de Marinette. Se detuvo un segundo a mirar la fotografía de ella sonriente que no había vuelto a ver desde que se descubrieron sus identidades.

El sonido de espera se repitió una y otra vez, ¿no tendría su celular cerca? ¿no estaría en casa? Nada de eso, es solo que tenía miedo de contestar, pero finalmente, lo hizo.

-¿Hola?

Adrien se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Hola? -Marinette repitió con temblor.

-A-ah, sí, Marinette soy yo, Adrien...

Plagg rio.

-¿Crees que no sabe?

-S-sí... ¿qué quieres?

-Yo... yo...

Las risas de Plagg no hacían más que alterarlo al doble.

-¿Adrien? Bueno, si no t-tienes nada que...

-¡Quería preguntarte sí querías acompañarme el sábado!

Plagg cerró la boca por unos segundos, para luego reírse hasta no poder más.

Marinette tardo unos minutos en responder.

-E-esta bien... ¿pero a dónde?

 _¡Piensa rápido, idiota!_ Se dijo con la frente perlada de sudor.

-A... a... ¿el parque?

Escuchar a Plagg reírse con más fuerza no ayudaba mucho.

-Cl-claro... ¿puede ser a las cinco? Es que Alya no puede antes.

¿Alya? ¿Y en qué parte de la conversación dijo que quería que Alya viniera? ¿Es qué Marinette no quería estar a solas con él?

-Claro...

Colgó y miro el teléfono sin decidirse por enfadarse o aliviarse.

-Cállate, Plagg -musito sentándose en la cama.

Plagg jugueteo con la alfombra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir ignorándola hasta el fin de semana?

El rubio miro a su kwamin.

-Yo no la ignoro a ella, ella me ignora a mí.

-Quizás si no la miraras como una villana te hablaría.

-No debería hacerlo todo yo...

El kwamin rio otra vez.

-Tienes miedo.

-¡No tengo miedo! Lo veras, mañana me sentare junto a ella sin Nino ni Alya.

Plagg retomo su juego con la alfombra, en un gesto de decir no te creo.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Marinette no le dijo nada a Alya sobre su "cita" -si podía llamarle así- con Adrien, porque le había puesto a su amiga el tema como tabú sin darle ninguna explicación. Camino hasta su mesa de dos esperando a Alya.

Para Adrien, que les tocaran prácticas como primera clase no sabía decirse a sí mismo si era bueno o malo. Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a Marinette sentada sola, seguramente esperando a Alya. Quiso desistir, pero el escuchar las acalladas risas de Plagg en su mochila lo hizo avanzar con decisión hacia la peliazul y sentarse junto a ella sin mediar palabra.

Al reconocerlo, Marinette casi salta de la silla.

-Ad-Adrien... -murmuró.

Él se forzó a dar una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Marinette!

Trato desesperadamente de pensar como hacia cuando era Chat Noir.

Ella se acomodó en la silla.

-Ho-hola... Adrien.

 _¡Piensa como Chat!_ Se dijo buscando una frase coqueta desesperadamente.

-Adrien, Alya...

-¡Alya puede sentarse con Nino! -exclamo abruptamente. Se acercó más a ella y susurró: -¿Te molesta sentarte conmigo, miladi?

Alya y Nino se quedaron en la puerta del salón buscando a sus respectivos amigos y desconcertándose de lo visto. Alya no podía creer que Marinette estuviera sentada con "tema tabú", y más al ver esa expresión en su rostro que oscilaba entre el pánico y el terror. Nino quiso enseñar los pulgares a Adrien pero este ni siquiera lo miro. Ambos se sentaron lejos de sus amigos.

Adrien continúo su increíble esfuerzo de actuar como Chat Noir.

-¿Qué me dices, miladi?

Actuando sin pensar como Ladybug, Marinette puso una mano en su cara y lo alejo de sí.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso.

Hablaba de la clase y no de un akuma, pero igual estaba actuando como Ladybug y eso era suficiente para que a él le fuera más fácil actuar como Chat Noir. Toda la clase murmuraba acerca de ellos.

El resto del día Alya y Nino no se acercaron a sus amigos, la primera por indignación y el segundo por prudencia.

-Deja de seguirme, Chat -dijo Marinette aun entrada en la personalidad de su alterego.

-Ahora mismo no soy Chat, miladi.

Marinette entendió que ella tampoco era Ladybug. Lo miro con cara asustada y lo dejo ahí para ir rápidamente a reunirse con Alya. Adrien volvió a ser Adrien y fue con Nino.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada

Alya pregunto lo mismo.

-Tabú -respondió Marinette.

.-.-.-.

Llego el sábado y a pesar de la insistente lluvia, Adrien estaba esperando en el parque. Se había dejado a Plagg en casa porque no quería soportar su sarcasmo mientras estuviera con Marinette.

La vio llegar sola bajo una sombrilla.

-Hola, Adrien, Alya no pudo venir.

Prefirió no decir que Alya se había negado a ir alegando que el chico tendría que ser un malnacido para que su amiga loa bajara de príncipe azul a tema tabú de un día para otro.

Adrien se alegró internamente y llevo a la peliazul a una cafetería.

La amable mesera se acercó a ellos y pidió su orden. Al ver que aún no decidían, se permitió hacer una sugerencia.

-Tenemos paquetes para citas en estos días fríos -recito el slogan.

Adrien iba a preguntar, pero con una sonrisa Marinette se adelantó.

-No somos pareja.

 _This fact not fiction_

 _For the first time in years_

 _And all the girls in every girlie magazine_

 _Can't make me feel any less alone_

 _(Es verdad no ficción_

 _Por primera vez en años_

 _Y todas las chicas de cada revista femenina_

 _No pueden hacerme sentir menos solo)_

La chica miro la desolada expresión de Adrien y puso especial atención en sus perfectos rasgos, juraría que lo había visto en alguna revista. Se preguntó cómo una chica podía ser tan tonta.

Pidieron cada uno y pasaron varios minutos en silencio, buscando ambos algo que decir. Adrien se dijo que debían hablar de su distanciamiento, y de sus sentimientos.

-Hmm, Marinette...

No pudo continuar porque el local empezó a sacudirse.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Ambos se levantaron para salir.

-Creo que es un terremoto.

Y fuerte, además. Observaron caer una casa de piso blando.

El poste de arriba echo chispas.

-¡¿No traes a Tikki, cierto?! -exclamo Adrien jalando a Marinette.

-¡Ni tú a Plagg!

Ambos trataron de mantenerse en pie en medio de las sacudidas.

-De todos modos no nos dejarían transformarnos... ¡es un terremoto no un akuma!

Marinette estaba desesperada... ver a la gente correr, los niños gritar... ¿de qué servía ser una superheroína si no podía ayudar a todos? Sin pensarlo, se levantó de suelo y corrió a ayudar a una mujer con su bebé.

-¡Marinette!

Adrien fue tras ella. Obviamente no era tan ágil ni tan rápida como cuando se transformaba en Ladybug, pero recordaba cómo hacer sus movimientos y además tenía la adrenalina al cien por ciento. Tiro de la mano de la mujer y corrió hasta un lugar seguro.

Quiso ayudar a un hombre, pero Adrien tomo su brazo.

-¡Marinette! Ahora no eres Ladybug, te evidenciaras ante todo.

Con el mismo brillo que su mirada llevaba cuando estaba tras el antifaz, se soltó del agarre del rubio.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas, Chat! ¡Date prisa!

Adrien la miro alejarse, comprendiendo que con o sin traje, en ese momento no era Marinette Dupan-Cheng, en ese momento era Ladybug, así que él tenía que ser Chat Noir, con o sin traje.

Corrió tras ella. Marinette... no, Ladybug estaba tomando a dos niños de la mano para sacarlos de los escombros, pero no veía para donde correr.

Chat Noir busco con la mirada la primera barra de hierro que se pareciera a la suya y la tomo. La hizo girar sobre su cabeza y protegió a Ladybug y los niños de los escombros que caían.

-Date prisa, miladi -sonrió olvidando que no llevaba la máscara.

Ladybug asintió y llevo a los niños fuera del edificio.

Seguro Tikki y hasta Plagg se enojarían mucho al saber que se estaba exponiendo de esa manera, pero por el momento no les importaba. La lluvia ayudaba a que sus cabellos ocultaran sus rostros de los atónitos curiosos.

Así el terremoto termino y ambos corrieron tan lejos como pudieron.

Resoplando y empapados, se recargaron en una pared.

-Plagg me matara... -comento Chat Noir mirando a su compañera, y al instante dándose cuenta de que había dejado de ser Ladybug.

Él también volvió a ser Adrien.

-Es-estas empapada, Mar-Marinette... - _¡No me digas!_ Exclamo la vocecita. El chico se aclaró la garganta- Mi casa no está muy lejos... vamos, a que t-te cambies...

Ella solo asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de los Agreste y Marinette se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca en tan rico espacio. Menos mal que la secretaria del señor Agreste no estaba o no habría permitido que subiera con una mujer a su habitación.

Adrien le presto una camisa y jean para que se cambiara mientras él hacía lo propio en el baño.

A Marinette la camisa le quedaba bastante grande, el pantalón solo un poco, pero era preferible a andar desnuda. Se estiro la camisa mientras escuchaba al rubio entrar.

-¿Entraste en calor? -pregunto Adrien desde la puerta.

Marinette asintió.

-¿Dónde está Plagg?

-No lo sé, quizás en la cocina o en la sala.

Echó el seguro a la puerta deseando la ausencia de Plagg. No quería seguir oyendo sus burlas, menos en presencia de Marinette.

La peliazul miro el ordenado cuarto y luego la ventana. La lluvia no había parado, ni parecía que fuera a parar, pero quería irse.

-Creo que me voy ya, mañana te pasare tu... -fue interrumpida por los labios de Adrien.

Dejo caer los brazos a los lados dejando de que acido sabor la inundara... quiso resistirse, pero lo que en realidad quería era besarlo también. Lo hizo, permitió que sus labios correspondieran, con miedo y timidez, lo beso también.

Adrien la abrazo con fuerza, extendiendo el rastro de besos por sus mejillas y su barbilla. Marinette comenzaba a asustarse, pero no lo detuvo. El chico bajo lenta y tortuosamente por su mejilla derecha hasta estampar no tan dulces besos en su cuello.

-¡Adrien! -suspiro Marinette al sentir su lengua y un pequeño mordisco.

El gemido de la peliazul era música para sus oídos. Adrien no dejo de sostenerla con un brazo mientras con la otra mano se ocupaba de desabrochar la camisa prestada.

Marinette estaba cada vez más asustada... desconocía a este chico, jamás habría podido imaginar así a su querido Adrien... pero sí podía imaginar a Chat Noir. Aunque fueran el mismo, era Chat Noir y no Adrien con quien estaba en ese momento. Al comprenderlo quiso impedir que siguiera desabotonando la camisa, pero él no la dejo.

-Ad-Adrien, espera...

-Temo que no lo hare, miladi.

Se deshizo de su propia camisa y del último botón de la de ella y Marinette no hizo más por detenerlo. El rubio recostó a la chica en la cama y, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, se detuvo a observar con detenimiento el sostén azul marino de Marinette, mientras ella sonrojada solo apartaba la vista. Lentamente, Adrien volvió a atender su cuello dejando temporales marcas rojas por la succión.

-Eres hermosa, Ladybug -susurró en su oído antes de volver a su cuello y descender por él hasta sus pechos.

Marinette ahogo un gemido cerrando los ojos con temor al sentir sus labios en su piel y sus finos dedos desabrochar el sostén. Con un "click", la prenda dejo de estar sujeta y, tortuosamente, Adrien la beso en los labios mientras retiraba la azulada tela y la sustituía por su mano.

La peliazul volvió a gemir inaudiblemente en la boca de Adrien. Con un lento y placentero masaje, ambos se excitaban cada vez más.

Con su mano libre, el rubio desato los listones de su cabello y lo dejo caer suelto. Deslizo la mano acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Marinette dio gritito e intento moverse, pero él no la dejo.

-Eres hermosa -repitió deslizando su mano bajo la prenda y empezando a acariciarla en círculos.

Virgen en su totalidad, los gemidos de Marinette era cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, pero Adrien se encargaba de ahogarlos en su boca. Casi no podía pensar, pero los únicos pensamientos coherentes que tenían lugar en su mente eran de culpa y dolor. Este era Chat Noir, no Adrien... lo sabía pero la idea de estar con él, aunque fuera de esta manera, no le permitía detenerlo, a pesar de saber que él amaba a Ladybug, no a ella. Las lágrimas abundantes empezaron a fluir a torrentes, sin embargo, Adrien estaba demasiado ocupado besando sus senos como para darse cuenta de que sus gemidos ya no eran solo de placer.

Lentamente, dejo un camino de besos por su vientre y deslizó sus bragas para admirar su intimidad. Ella dio un grito al sentir su cálida lengua adentrarse en su interior.

-¡Adrien! -grito aferrando las sabanas.

Él no se detuvo. Marinette se sentía como si fuera a explotar o algo así. Podía sentir los frenéticos movimiento de la lengua del rubio en su intimidad, succionado como si quisiera dejarla completamente seca.

-¡Adrien! -grito corriéndose en su boca.

Una sensación desconocida pero increíblemente placentera recorrió su cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar, era su primer orgasmo.

Era tremendamente excitante para él verla así, desnuda y sonrojada completamente a su merced.

Volvió a lanzarle a sus pechos y la hizo gemir otra vez. Le encantaba escuchar nombre en sus labios. Sin desatender ninguno de sus senos, se desprendió del pantalón y lentamente empezó entrar en ella.

Marinette calló sus gemidos y se quedó estática, asustada y completamente aterrorizada.

-Eres hermosa -murmuro Adrien por tercera vez besando su oído. ¿Eso era todo lo que se le ocurría para tranquilizarla? Grito de dolor cuando el chico empezó a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza, forzando su himen a romperse.

-¡Adrien, espera! -suplico.

-Solo un poco más, Marinette -ronroneo.

Con una nueva embestida, un hilillo de sangre escurrió y ella grito de dolor, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Adrien. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él acaricio su espalda y su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Con suavidad embistió de nuevo, ganado un nuevo gemido de dolor, una y otra vez, que poco a poco fue dando paso a gemidos de placer.

-¡Adrien!

-¡Marinette!

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Marinette sintió la esencia hirviente de Adrien regarse en su interior. El chico salió de ella y se recostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

Él se durmió casi al instante, lógico pues estaba cansado, pero ella se quedó despierta el resto de la noche, llorando. Se liberó de sus brazos y salió de la cama. Lo observo mientras se vestía con su ropa aun mojada por la lluvia. Lo observo y tomo una decisión.

-Te amo, Adrien -dijo besando su frente.

.-.-.-.

Adrien despertó por los golpes a la puerta.

-¡Abre!

Se desconcertó de que Plagg estuviera fuera y no dentro. Observo la habitación y recordó la noche anterior.

-¡Marinette! -exclamo mirando para todas partes, pero no la vio por ningún lado. -¡Marinette! -repitió.

-¡Que abras!

Se apresuró a vestirse y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Parece que paso un huracán!

Ignorando al kwamin, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo al escuela. Tenía que ver a Marinette.

Al llegar, busco por todos lados pero no la vio. Pensó en buscar a Alya, seguramente Marinette estaría con ella. Pero fue Alya quien lo encontró a él.

-¡Oye imbécil! -Alya estampo una bofetada en su rostro antes de que pudiera reaccionar al grito y tomo el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Alya! -exclamo Nino tratando de hacerla un lado, mientras todos volteaban a ver.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette?!

El rubio se alarmo.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Marinette?!

Alya entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Anoche no llego a casa ¡sus padres estaban muy asustados! Llego en la mañana con ropa que no era suya ¡ellos estaban tan furiosos!

Nada de eso respondía a su pregunta.

-¿Qué paso con Marinette? -pregunto casi en un murmullo.

Alya los soltó y retrocedió con una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

-Marinette decidió irse a estudiar fuera... ¡y todo después de la cita contigo!

Adrien no se quedó a mirar a los curiosos ni a Alya, salió corriendo de la escuela hacia su casa mientras llamaba a Marinette. Le respondió la contestadora.

 _"Por favor, deja tu mensaje_ "

-¡Marinette! ¿A dónde has ido? ¡Responde cuando escuches esto!

Entro a su habitación ignorando a la secretaria que lo veía y llamaba atónita.

-¡Plagg! ¡Plagg!

Inusualmente serio, el kwamin estaba sentado esperando al chico.

-Idiota -espeto nada más verlo llegar.

-¡Plagg! ¡¿Sabes algo de Marinette?!

El kwamin se quedó callado unos minutos, con una seriedad que asustaba.

-"La actual Ladybug ha renunciado a su contrato", ese fue el mensaje de Tikki -dico eso, Plagg salió, sin que Adrien pusiera atención en eso.

Adrien se desplomo en una silla y de nuevo marco desesperadamente a Marinette. La contestadora otra vez.

 _To call at 7:03 and on your machine_

 _I slur a plea_

 _for you_ _  
to come home  
But I know it's too late_

 _(Te llamo a las 7:03 y en tu contestadora_

 _Dejo una súplica_ _  
Para que que vuelvas a casa  
Pero sé que es tarde)_

-¡Marinette! ¿Por qué rompiste tu contrato? ¡Tienes que regresar! Marinette... -se cubrió la cara con una mano- Te amo, Marinette...

Envió el mensaje abandonándose al dolor y deseando que ella respondiera. Nunca lo hizo.

No hacía falta que Plagg ni que Alya se lo dijeran, era un idiota y siempre lo sería

 _I should've given you a reason to stay_ _  
Given you a reason to stay_ __

 _Debí haberte dado una razón para que te quedaras  
Una razón para que te quedaras_ __

Debió decirle que la amaba, debió decirle que no le importaba si fuera o no Ladybug, que siempre amaría toda su esencia, que ella era lo más importante para él...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido lleno, pero la había dejado ir. Debió haberle dado una razón para quedarse, pero no lo hizo y la perdió para siempre.

 _Given you a reason to stay_

 _Given you a reason to stay_

 _Given you a reason to stay_

 _This is fact not fiction  
_

 _For the first time in years_ _  
_

_(Darte una razón para quedarte_

 _Darte una razón para quedarte_

 _Darte una razón para quedarte_

 _De hecho no es mentira  
Es la primera vez en años)_

N/A:

Bueno soy nueva en este fandom, no sean tan crueles acabe la serie ayer y por aquellos que dicen que eso fue "violación" mijos cuando te corres no es violación y punto ¿vale? pero en fin, espero que les guste. Aunque reconozco que sí me salí un poco de la personalidad de los personajes, pero eso es porque estoy acostumbrada a trabajar mis propias historias, donde soy yo quien inventa el temperamento, en fin, trataré de recordar que aquí hay una psicología que debo respetar.


	2. Cath

**Disclaimer: Miraculous no me pertenece, derechos respectivamente correspondientes.**

 **La canción Cath pertenece a DCFC.**

 **(Artista Death Cab For Cutie Albúm Narrow Stairs Año 2008 Tema Cath)**

Los meses pasaron muy rápido…

Marinette no estaba fuera en realidad, seguía en París, pero eso no lo sabía nadie más que sus padres. Las escasas ocasiones en las que algún akuma aparecía, dejaba luchar a Chat Noir y solo liberaba la mariposa del poder del akuma al final, cuidándose de que ni él ni nadie la viera. Tikki cumplió lo que prometió y con ayuda de Plagg hizo creer a Adrien que ella ya no era Ladybug.

Marinette conoció a una persona.

Conoció a un chico un año mayor que ella que le recordaba un poco a Adrien… al menos físicamente, así que le atraía, pero no era nada realmente importante… Su nombre era Félix y era un chico adinerado y muy serio, pero con muy tierno con Marinette. Con el tiempo, el serio Félix se enamoró del semblante triste de Marinette y se preguntó qué se sentiría hacerla sonreír… se convirtió en su mejor amigo, él la adoraba y ella lo apreciaba… solo eso, no era nada realmente importante y jamás lo hubiera sido en realidad si él no se no se hubiera enamorado de ella, ni si ella no lo hubiera aceptado… ni tampoco si él no le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, ni mucho menos… si ella no hubiera aceptado.

Pero lo hizo, todo se hizo. Marinette acepto casarse con Félix contra sus sentimientos. Pero estaba bien, si no lo estuviera, ella no estaría allí en ese momento, mirando su reflejo.

-Linda -susurró para sí misma.

Efectivamente, estaba linda, con su cabello suelto y recién enfundada como una muñeca en el hermoso vestido blanco.

-Felicidades, mademoiselle Dupain -musito la modista al terminar de ajustar el vestido.

-Gracias… -respondió Marinette.

¿Felicidades? No las sentía… estaba a punto de casarse, pero no podía sentir nada… aparte de pesar.

-Me voy a casar -repitió por enésima vez frente a su reflejo intentando despertar alguna emoción- a los quince años… con un hombre adinerado y apuesto que me ama… -NADA.

Escucho a Félix acercarse.

 _ **Cath, she stands with a well-intentioned man**_

 _ **But she can't relax with his hand on the small of her back**_

 _(Cath, se encuentra con un hombre bien intencionado_

 _Pero no se puede relajar con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda)_

-Te ves hermosa -sonrió.

Ella intento sonreír.

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con…

-Sabes que no creo en esas cosas, querida -la abrazo por la espalda.

Ella se alejó.

-Voy a que me peinen.

Mientras la maquillista hacia lo suyo, Marinette aguantaba las lágrimas. No se quería casar… ¿Por qué lo hacía, entonces? Él era una buena persona, un chico serio y responsable de dieciséis años, que la amaba lo suficiente para contrariar a su familia al casarse con ella. No se parecía realmente a Adrien, ni a ningún otro chico que conociera, pero eso no importaba porque la amaba y ella… ella no, no podía sentir lo mismo, su corazón seguía amando a Adrien y siempre lo amaría; no obstante y a pesar de ello, lo abandono, lo abandono porque él amaba solo una parte de ella, solo a Ladybug.

La mujer termino y la pelinegra se vio en el espejo.

-Te ves muy linda, Marinette -dijo Tikki desde su hombro.

-Estoy haciendo todo mal, Tikki -dijo con voz temblorosa observando en su reflejo las lágrimas deshacer el trabajado color de sus mejillas.

La kwami pego su pequeña cabeza al hombro de ella en gesto de apoyo.

-Aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

Más lágrimas cayeron.

-¿Cómo pude aceptar casarme con él? Desde el momento en que me fui… solo he hecho las cosas cada vez peor… ¿Por qué tú no me advertiste, Tikki?

-Recuerda que lo intente…

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Marinette! Estaba tan preocupada, ¡igual que tus padres! ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Tikki revoloteaba a su alrededor más alterada de lo que Marinette la había visto jamás._

 _-Estaba con Adrien._

 _Se sentía descorazonada, pero en realidad estaba feliz. Tikki estaba, de hecho, demasiado callada._

 _-¡¿Y qué hacías con Adrien?!_

 _Se sentó y se cepillo el cabello, con más tranquilidad de la que sentía._

 _-Te dije que iba a verlo._

 _-¡No dijiste que pasarías la noche con él!_

 _Pensó decir que no estaba planeado, pero juzgo más sabio callar._

 _-Tikki, tengo que decirte algo importante._

 _La kwami se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó. Marinette se quitó los aretes._

 _-¿Qué haces, Marinette? Podrías perder el miraculous._

 _-Tikki, fue realmente divertido -dijo- de verdad que sí, pero creo que desde ahora… dejare de ser Ladybug._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso Marinette!_

 _-Lo siento, Tikki._

 _-No me refiero a eso, es que no puedes romper tu contrato, simplemente no puedes._

 _-Tikki, por favor, al menos hasta que este lo bastante bien para volver a pelear. En este estado… creo que caeré más rápido que Chat Noir._

 _-¿Te refieres a que él también caerá?_

 _-No lo sé, Tikki._

 _La kwami se quedó pensando._

 _-Marinette, no puedes dejar el miraculous, pero si te sientes tan mal, puedes retirarte un tiempo… pero solo por poco tiempo._

 _Marinette esbozo una débil sonrisa._

 _-¿Puede ser lejos de París?_

 _-Si eso quieres, pero cuando vuelvas a ser Ladybug, tendrás que volver a París._

 _-¿No puedo ser Ladybug en otro lado?_

 _-No, en este momento, es París donde necesitan a Ladybug._

 _Marinette suspiró._

 _-De cualquier forma tendré que volver a verlo._

 _Tikki asintió._

 _-Ya es muy irresponsable de nuestra parte irnos._

 _Marinette sonrió involuntariamente._

 _-Sí, creo que de todos modos tendré que verlo de nuevo._

 _Tikki se sentó en el escritorio._

 _-¿Se pelearon? ¿Por qué volviste a esta hora?_

 _La chica se sonrojo._

 _-Pues… pues… veras…_

 _-Parecías muy triste y te sentí muy enojada contigo misma._

 _La sonrisa se desvaneció._

 _-Permití que Adrien… más bien, que Chat Noir me tocara._

 _Se preguntó si su pequeña Kwami entendería o si le preguntaría con toda su inocencia que tenía eso de malo._

 _Tikki no parecía consternada pero tampoco confundida._

 _-Eso es un problema serio, Marinette._

 _La pelinegra volvió a sonrojarse, y palideció en el mismo instante._

 _-¡Y-y-ya sé! Es que… es que… p-pues no lo tenía previsto y-y-y…_

 _-¡No es eso, Marinette! Aunque ese también es un problema… -sacudió la cabecita- Pero no hablo de que tengas un hijo o no._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Chat Noir y tú están dejando muy de lado sus responsabilidades, Marinette._

 _-Ya sé… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo de Adrien y yo?_

 _-Mientras Hawk Moth esté tranquilo es mejor que ambos enfríen las cosas entre ustedes._

 _-Tikki, no me has respondido…_

 _La kwami la miro fijamente._

 _-¿No lo recuerdas, Marinette? Para poder manejar el Miraculous, ustedes tienen que tener nobleza, inocencia y un gran sentido de la justicia._

 _-Ya lo sé… ¡oh, Tikki deja de dar rodeos por favor!_

 _-¿Tú crees que aun tengan eso ambos?_

 _Se lo pensó de nuevo. Inocencia… el amor es inocencia; nobleza… él no la forzó ni nada parecido; sentido de la justicia… ese ni siquiera fue puesto en duda en ningún momento._

 _-¡Claro que sí! No hemos hecho nada que…_

 _-¿Entonces porque estaba tan molesta?_

 _Marinette volvió a mirar al suelo._

 _-Creo que él solo ama a Ladybug._

 _-¡Cielos! -Tikki cerró los ojos con frustración- ¿De verdad eres incapaz de creer que te ama? Si no es porque eres tú es porque no eres otra, ¡Marinette, por favor!_

 _-Tikki, démonos prisa, me quiero ir._

 _Con la renovada sombra de la tristeza, Marinette busco en su celular el nombre de Alya._

 _-¿Marinette? ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora?_

 _-Lo siento._

 _-¿Qué tal te fue con Adrien?_

 _Bonita forma de empezar._

 _-Bien -respondió secamente- Alya, tengo que decirte algo importante._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Lo voy a dejar estéril!_

 _-¡Alya! No, es que… mira yo… me iré a estudiar fuera unos meses._

 _Alya permaneció en silencio al teléfono más tiempo del que había pasado jamás._

 _-¿Q-qué dices Marinette? No tires todo por un chico…_

 _-No se trata de Adrien, Alya._

 _-¿A quién crees que engañas? ¡No puedes hacerlo!_

 _Más lágrimas, genial._

 _-¡Alya! No es para siempre, solo por un tiempo… es decir…_

 _Su amiga cortó la llamada. Marinette suspiró._

 _-Quédate aquí, Tikki, voy a decirle a mis padres._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Marinette, tú querías hacerlo.

-Sí, pero ahora… -sollozo- Tikki, no lo amo, nunca amaré a nadie más que a Adrien… pero él no me ama a mí…

Tikki le acerco una brocha de maquillaje, para que se arreglara ella misma los embarrados de maquillaje.

Marinette tomo la brocha y se arregló, pero no tenía mucho sentido porque no dejaba de llorar.

-Me pregunto si Alya vendrá…

-Animo -dijo la kwami.

-¡Marinette!

Al escuchar esa voz, la chica se volvió rápidamente y vio entrar a Alya corriendo.

-¡Alya!

La castaña se detuvo frente a ella mirándola con estupor.

-Marinette…

La pelinegra volvió a entristecerse.

-Alya, que bueno que hayas venido…

Alya la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Es la primera vez que te veo en meses y es todo lo que dices!

-¡P-pero si hemos estado hablando!

-¡Cielos, cuando dijiste que te casabas… no creí que hablaras en serio! -la soltó- ¿Cómo rayos paso todo esto?

Ella bajo la mirada.

-No lo sé.

Alya puso más atención en su amiga.

-Marinette… ¿no quieres casarte?

-¡Claro que quiero! -intento sonreír.

Alzó una ceja.

 _ **And as the flash bulbs burst**_

 _ **She holds a smile like someone would hold a crying child**_

 _(Y como los flashes que explotan_

 _Ella tiene una sonrisa como si alguien le lleve a un niño llorando)_

-Tu cara parecía más la de una viuda que la de una novia.

-Si quiero casarme, Alya, ¡lo amo!

Su amiga la miro con verdadera pena. Ni ella se lo creía.

-Voy a sentarme.

-Claro.

Marinette volvió a concentrarse en su reflejo. Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-¿Marinette?

Corrió a abrir la puerta. Sus padres aparecieron frente a ella por primera vez en meses.

-¡Marinette! -su madre la abrazo- ¡Qué felicidad, querida hija!

-Mamá…

Se apartó un poco sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir.

Su padre la abrazo también.

-Felicidades, pequeña.

Se esforzó por verse muy feliz.

-¿Ya saludaron a Félix?

Su madre asintió.

-Está impaciente porque seas su esposa, cielo.

La novia sonrió.

-También estoy impaciente.

-Vamos, hija, la ceremonia esta por empezar.

Marinette sintió como si no tuviera estómago.

-Cl-claro…

.-.-.-.

La gente esperaba en la iglesia, cuando la sinfonía sonó y todos se pusieron de pie esperando ver a la novia. Ella apareció.

Alya puso especial atención en la expresión de su amiga y supo que realmente no deseaba esa boda… maldijo a Adrien para sus adentros.

La familia también se desconcertó. La familia del novio había conocido a la chica ya con ese velo de tristeza, pero la familia de ella no concebía que la niña que siempre estaba saltando y sonriendo el día de su boda tuviese una actitud tan sombríamente solemne.

 _ **And soon everybody will ask what became of you**_

 _ **'Cause your heart was dying fast, and you didn't know what to do**_

 _(Y pronto todo el mundo se preguntara qué ha pasado contigo_

 _Porque tu corazón se estaba muriendo rápidamente, y tú no sabías qué hacer)_

Marinette sintió que el aire le faltaba… quería arrancarse el velo de la cara y correr… correr y seguir corriendo, lejos… volver a cómo era todo antes de que su identidad y la de Adrien se descubrieran… eso era lo que quería pero no podía hacerlo, porque Félix estaba allí a poco pasos más, y él era su futuro, no Adrien, él era con quién iba a pasar el resto de su vida… ¡No! Se detuvo.

-¿Hija? -Su padre intento hacerla seguir caminando, pero ella no se movía.

-No… -susurro mientras por dentro gritaba.

 _¡No! ¡Esta no es mi vida! ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero casarme! ¡No!_

-Todavía no es tarde, Marinette…

 _ **Cath, it seems that you live in someone else's dream**_

 _ **In a hand-me-down wedding dress**_

 _(Cath, parece que vives el sueño de alguien más,_

 _En un vestido de novia de segunda mano)_

-No… -repitió.

De pronto todo le pareció ajeno, no era ella la que se estaba casando, no era esa su boda, no era el que llevaba su vestido… era como en los viejos cuentos clásicos, ella solo estaba sustituyendo a la novia durante la boda… ella no era la novia, ella no se iba a casar… el vestido pertenecía a alguien más…

Pero no era así, _sí_ era ella la que se estaba casando, _sí_ era ese su vestido, _sí_ era ese su novio, _sí_ era ese su futuro.

-¿Marinette? -la gente comenzaba a murmurar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica retomo el paso. Llego al altar y su padre dedico unas cordiales palabras a su pronto yerno.

Con delicadeza, Félix aparto el velo. Le desconcertó vela llorando, pero interpreto sus lágrimas como de felicidad.

Le sonrió y ella correspondió automáticamente. Miro discretamente hacia la gente congregada y se dijo que no conocía a gran parte de su familia política. Dio un respingo… entre todos los rostros, creyó ver el de Adrien.

-¿Marinette?

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Nada.

Adrien… lo amaba tanto… no querría a nadie más que a él jamás. Suspiro. Escucho lo que decía el padre a medias, recorriendo a la gente con la mirada intentando identificar qué rostro le había recordado al de Adrien. Lo encontró y casi se desmayó. Su corazón se aceleró.

No le había recordado a él… ¡ _era_ él! No pudo apartar la mirada mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más… ¡Adrien estaba allí! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Era como si de repente todos los congregados se hubieran esfumado y solo estuvieran ellos dos. La expresión de ambos iba entre un _¿realmente eres tú?_ y un _¡¿Por qué?!_

Él no cabía en sí de asombro… cuando escucho que el orgulloso primo Félix se casaba con una muchacha de clase baja no le intereso ni para curiosear, pues aún no lograba hallar a Marinette y no le interesaba nada más que encontrarla, incluso sus deberes como Chat Noir había pasado a segundo plano, más de una vez que había dejado a un akuma hacer destrozos por estar buscándola.

Y ahora estaba allí, vestida de blanco, hermosa y… a punto de casarse con Félix. ¿Cómo las cosas se habían retorcido tanto? No era posible, ese debía ser él no Félix… pero no era él.

-¿Marinette?

Con trabajo ella volvió la vista hacia su novio y el Padre que la miraban desconcertados. Se dio cuenta de que era su turno de decir acepto. No quería aceptar.

-Yo… yo…

Observo a Adrien otra vez. Con la mirada le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, y ella tamboco quería hacerlo… quería decir no y correr hacia Adrien… hacia Adrien que a diferencia de Félix no la amaba. Aunque, Félix también amaba solo una parte de ella, solo esa parte melancólica que él había llegado a conocer. Pero eso no importaba, porque la parte de ella que Félix no conocía y por lo tanto que no amaba -esa vivaracha y sonriente- ya no existía. Cerró los ojos para evitar más lágrimas.

 _ **Where the things that could have been are oppressed**_

 _ **But you said your vows, and you closed the door**_

 _ **On so many men who would have loved you more**_

 _(Dónde las cosas que pudieron haber sido son oprimidas_

 _Pero dijiste tus votos, y cerraste la puerta_

 _A muchos hombres que te habrían amado más)_

-Acepto.

Adrien se congelo.

-¿Ha dicho que… sí?

La primera vez que veía a Marinette en meses y era de esta manera… no podía estar pasando. Quiso gritar su nombre, correr hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y llevársela… pero no, porque ella no lo había elegido a él, porque él la había lastimado. La culpa era solo suya.

-Ahora entiendo lo que tú sentiste, Marinette…

 _ **And soon everybody will ask what became of you**_

 _ **'Cause your heart was dying fast, and you didn't know what to do**_

 _(Y pronto todo el mundo se preguntara qué ha pasado contigo_

 _Porque tu corazón se estaba muriendo rápidamente, y tú no sabías qué hacer)_

Los recién casados caminaron fuera de la iglesia hacia el salón, que estaba junto a la misma, Félix sonriendo como pocas veces y Marinette sombríamente seria. Mucha gente la saludaba y les daba sus felicitaciones de camino a la fiesta, pero ella solo veía a alguien entre los demás, a ese rostro solitario que no podía más que mirar con dolor todo lo que sus errores habían provocado.

 _ **The whispers that it won't last roll up and down the pews**_

 _(Los rumores de esto no tardaran en rodar arriba y debajo de las bancas)_

Las familias no tardaron en mostrarse en disgusto con la actitud de la novia, y empezar a murmurar, más de uno noto las miradas entre ella y el joven Agreste… La gente solo murmuraba, diciendo que el joven Félix no debió elegir a una mujer de tan baja reputación si tenía tanto de donde elegir. Félix era el único que no se daba por enterado.

Adrien seguía observándola con expresión desolada. Articulo inaudiblemente unas palabras mirándola acercarse hacia la entrada del salón, dónde él esperaba.

- _Te amo, Marinette._

Con lágrimas de nuevo, una vez más, ella quiso salir corriendo hacia él y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

 _ **But if their hearts were dying that fast,**_

 _(Pero sus corazones están muriendo muy rápido)_

Félix intento seguir la mirada de su esposa y se encontró con su primo Adrien, a quién hacia mucho que no veía. Alarmado, miro de nuevo a Marinette para cerciorarse de que ella estaba mirando a Adrien, pero Marinette ya tenía la vista en el piso.

La familia seguía murmurando, escupiendo veneno con sonrisas dulces y juzgando a la chica frente a ellos, pero a ella no le interesaba, no sabían por lo que había pasado ni por lo que estaba pasando ni tampoco por lo que pasaría. No podían ponerse en su lugar.

 _ **They'd have done the same as you**_

 _ **And I'd have done the same as you**_

 _(Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo que tú_

 _Y yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú)_

-También te amo, Adrien…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¿Parece telenovela? Sí ¿voy muy rápido? Sí, o sea son songfic casi oneshots no longfics ¿Falta drama? Sí ¿Falta romance? Sí ¿Les gusta? Genial ¿No les gusta?** _ **Frankly, my dear, I don't give a danm**_ **(Francamente, queridos, me importa un bledo.)**

 **Los capítulos son súper largos (o maso) y llevan mucha distancia entre ellos porque son más songfics (one-shots basados en canciones) interconectados que longfic, pero igual lleva secuencia en la historia y continuidad.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Tikki: ¿violación? Querida, si te corres no es violación xD y ella se corrió dos veces xDDD Aunque sí, reconozco que me Salí un poquito de la personalidad de los personajes pero si lo vez como Chat Noir y no como Adrien si cuadra xDDD**

 **Dianis Mar: changos que no la violo! Bueno ñeee que tal el cap, más triste?**

 **Corange: alguien que lo entiende! Igual no ha terminado, buscare una canción que se adecue por el momento tengo que podría funcionar.**

 **Carli: otra! xD eso no fue violación mija, porque ella también quería y mucho B)**


	3. I Will Posses Your Heart

**Disclaimer: Miraculous no me pertenece, derechos respectivamente correspondientes.**

 **La canción pertenece a DCFC.**

 **(Artista Death Cab For Cutie Albúm Narrow Stairs Año 2008 Tema I Will Possess Your Heart)**

¿Correr? Eso no serviría de nada, llorar tampoco, mirar al cielo y rogar por ayuda era igual de inútil, porque la situación en la que se encontraba no le ponía en claro que clase de ayuda requería.

Suspiró.

-Marinette, tienes que dejar de pensar en Adrien y calmarte. Tú elegiste este destino.

La pelinegra acarició a su kwami y asintió.

-Si me esfuerzo, seguro que lo lograré dentro de poco.

Tikki le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente, como diciendo "no lo creo".

-Eso esp…

-¡Marinette!

Rápidamente, la kwami se escondió en el cabello de la heroína. Esta se levantó de un salto y se situó frente al tocador.

-¿Félix? -sonrió a su esposo con la habitual sombra de dolor.

Depositando un delicado beso en su frente, él le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Te ves hermosa.

Ella sonrió. No le parecía un cumplido de muy buen gusto ya que estaba vistiendo ropa diseñada por la familia Agreste, es decir, por su familia.

Desde que se casó con Félix, él le había llenado el guardarropa con diseños de la familia Agreste, sin saber la tortura que eso suponía para ella. No había vuelto a ver a Adrien desde el día de su boda, y creyó que él no querría saber nada de ella nunca más, pero por el contrario, le llenó el buzón de voz de mensajes que no se atrevió a escuchar, ¿qué podrían ser? ¿interrogatorios? ¿mensajes de odio? No se atrevía a imaginarlo siquiera.

-¿Ocurre algo, Félix?

Él asintió y se sentó.

-Verás, sabes que no me agradan las reuniones de la familia.

" _Igual que Adrien_ "

-Y se supone que solo los dueños, socios y administradores vayan, pero a mi padre le será imposible ir a la de mañana, así que deberé ir yo en su lugar.

Marinette intentó regular su respiración.

-¿Solo irán los líderes verdad?

-Sí.

Bueno, no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, Adrien era un simple modelo de la familia Agreste, no tenía por qué estar allí.

-Está bien, me arreglaré para ir.

El rubio sonrió a su esposa.

-Te amo, Marinette -susurró abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti -musitó ella con cansancio, cosa a la que él estaba acostumbrado y por tanto no tomó a mal.

 **How I wish you could see the potential** **  
** **The potential of you and me**

( _Como quisiera que vieras el potencial_ _  
_ _El potencial de tu y yo_ )

-Cállate.

-Qué idiota, sabes que ella estará allí y aun así vas a ir.

-Tengo que verla, Plagg.

El kwami rió engullendo un trozo de queso.

-Así que ahora vamos a robarle la novia al primo, se oye guay.

Adrien miró su anillo y se replanteó lo que estaba haciendo. Félix era su primo, y Marinette estaba casada con él… Sacudió la cabeza, las cuestiones morales que envolvían sus acciones no le importaban en lo más mínimo, no pensaba rendirse, porque ella aun lo amaba, lo había visto en sus ojos el día de la fiesta.

-Deséame suerte.

-¿Quieres la suerte de un gato negro?

-¿No es la que he tenido siempre? Vamos.

 **It's like a book elegantly bound but in a language that you can't read** **  
** **Just yet**

 _(Es como un libro elegantemente encuadernado pero en un lenguaje que no puedes leer_ _  
_ _De momento)_

Vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color vino y el cabello suelto y rizado, Marinette bajó del automóvil del brazo de Félix hacia el enorme hotel en dónde sería la reunión.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un hotel? -preguntó espontáneamente.

-No lo sé, no son capaces de reunirse como la gente normal.

Subieron hasta el salón donde la reunión tendría lugar, sin imaginar la sorpresa que se llevarían. La puerta se abrió y el ambiente se veía de lo más festivo allí, o al menos, no con la seriedad que debería requerir una reunión de negocios.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -exclamó Félix.

-¡Han caído!

El padre de Félix se acercó sonriente con una copa de vino.

-¡¿Padre?! ¡Pero si…!

Incluso Gabriel Agreste estaba allí. Y Adrien también. Marinette sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Una tía de Félix se acercó.

-Querido, no nos has dejado ver a tu linda esposa desde tu boda, así que te hicimos una pequeña trampilla para verlos juntos, ¡Que linda estás, Marianne!

Félix y otro chico fruncieron el ceño.

-Se llama Marinette, tía.

Casi toda la familia se volvió a ver a Adrien, al jovial Adrien, que había hablado más enojado de lo que nunca se le había escuchado.

 **You gotta spend some time, love** **  
** **You gotta spend some time with me**

 _(Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo, amor_ _  
_ _Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo conmigo_ _)_

-Adrien… ¡me alegro de que te lleves bien con esta chica!

Félix se aclaró la garganta. Nunca se había llevado bien con Adrien.

-Ya veo que no se trataba de nada de importancia, vamos, Marinette.

Gabriel Agreste alzó la voz.

-Alto, Félix, si se trata de asuntos importantes. Dejemos las trivialidades.

Gabriel, Félix y su padre empezaron a tratar los temas importantes mientras el resto de la familia se dedicaba a socializar, y a viborear a Marinette.

Ella salió al balcón del hotel para no tener que ver a nadie.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?

Asintió.

-Creo que sí, Tikki.

-Menos mal, creí que te alterarías mucho al verlo.

Bajó la mirada.

-Cielos, nunca imagine que pudiera estar aquí…

Tikki iba a responder, pero otra voz se le adelanto.

-Marinette.

Ella se volvió y se encontró con Adrien mirándola fijamente. No fue capaz de hablar por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

 **And I know that you'll find love** **  
** **I will possess your heart**

 _(Y sé que encontrarás el amor_ _  
_ _Poseeré tu corazón)_

-Adrien…

Caminó para regresar al salón y no tener que hablar con él.

-¡Espera, Marinette! -el rubio la tomó de la mano.

-Suéltame, por favor… -rogó tirando de su muñeca.

-No, primero dime por qué… -¿qué exactamente? ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¿por qué te casaste? ¿por qué no me amas? ¿por qué me mentiste? ¿por qué no me escuchaste? ¿Debía preguntar todo eso, o una cosa en concreto?

Temiendo cualquier posible complemento, Marinette retomó su intento de huida.

-¡Espera!

-Por favor, Adrien, tengo que volver con Fé…

Adrien la beso quizás con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Marinette no lo pensó en besarlo también, no lo pensó en dejar que sus labios actuaran por sí mismos. Se besaron con pasión hasta que la falta de aire les quemaba los pulmones.

El rubio envolvió a la chica en sus brazos, tratando de empaparse de la sensación de estar abrazándola, como si ella fuera a evaporarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -susurro en su oído.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Por qué? ¿Necesitaba responder? Recordó que, según Adrien, ella ya no era Ladybug.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué no me respondiste ningún mensaje? Estaba desesperado por saber algo de ti...

Ella no respondió.

-Marinette, necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Amas a Félix?

¡Félix! ¡cierto! Enamorada o no, ella estaba casada con Félix, ella era la esposa de Félix, ella le había jurado fidelidad a Félix, le había prometido a él hacerlo feliz.

Retrocedió alejándose de Adrien.

-¿Marinette?

-Adrien, yo… esto no está bien… Félix y yo…

-¡Pero no lo amas!

Marinette sabía que no podría ni siquiera pretender que sí, no después de besarlo como lo había hecho.

-Eso no importa, Adrien.

-¡Claro que importa! Él no te hará feliz, Marinette, yo sí.

¡Cielos! ¡Cómo hacer que se alejara! Se le ocurrió súbitamente una manera, pero le parecía muy cruel.

-Adrien, tú no puedes hacerme feliz tampoco.

Aprovechando el momento de vacío del joven Agreste, la chica huyó.

Adrien la siguió corriendo. Entró de prisa en el salón y la buscó con la mirada. Félix estaba allí con ella.

-¿Marinette, estás bien? Pareces agitada.

-No, e-estoy bien.

Desconcertado, Félix alzó la mirada y vio a Adrien. Frunció el ceño y colocó su mano en la espalda de su esposa.

-Vale, vamos.

Furioso, Adrien se acercó a los dos.

-¿Qué quieres, Adrien?

Mentalmente, Marinette deseó que él solo se fuera, y se lo rogó con la mirada.

 **There are days when outside your window** **  
** **I see my reflection as I slowly pass** **  
**

_(Hay días en los que en tu ventana por fuera_ _  
_ _Veo mi reflejo cuando paso despacio)_ _  
_

-Solo quería despedirme de Marinette.

-¿De qué conoces tú a Marinette, Adrien?

-No seas infantil, Félix.

Dulcemente, besó su mejilla, haciendo que su respiración se cortara.

-Nos vemos después, Marinette, esperó que vuelvas a vernos algún día. Alya piensa que te has olvidado de ella. Al igual que todos los demás.

Soportando la mirada de Félix, respondió:

-No me he olvidado de nadie, Adrien. Ni de nada.

Él entendió a lo que ella se refería y, cabizbajo, se fue.

No quería que él se fuera.

-¡Adrien!

 **And I long for this mirrored perspective when we'll be lovers** **  
** **Lovers at last**

 _(Y anhelo esta perspectiva reflejada en la que seremos amantes_ _  
_ _Amantes por fin)_

Conteniendo la respiración, él se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-D-dale mis saludos a todos… por favor…

El rubio asintió para irse por fin.

De vuelta, Marinette y Félix no dijeron nada en el camino.

-No me habías dicho que conocías a Adrien -comentó él al llegar.

-No creí que fuera importante.

Contrariado, el chico se volvió para verla.

-Por favor, Marinette, ¿no lo creíste importante? ¿es en serio? ¡Es el hijo del principal diseñador de mi familia!

Ella se giró, tratando, asustada, de parecer molesta.

-Ya lo sé, Félix, pero hasta el día en que nos casamos, ni siquiera sabía que pertenecías a _esta_ familia Agreste.

Félix pareció más tranquilo.

-¿Por eso estabas viéndolo ese día?

Ella se sobresaltó, ¿la había visto?

-S-sí, fue por eso.

Mucho más tranquilo, el joven se acercó a su esposa y besó su frente.

-Ya veo. Lo siento, Marinette, no quería que esta fuera nuestra primera pelea.

Ella suspiró guardándose el cansancio.

-No importa.

Félix la besó dulcemente, un beso aburrido e insípido tan casto que probablemente besar a un niño de diez años no habría sido muy distinto. Pero eso no era culpa de Félix, que llevaba mucho deseando algo más que eso, sino de Marinette. Félix había sido muy respetuoso con ella desde el día en que se casaron, aún no habían tenido sexo y él no pensaba apresurarla.

Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Me amas, Marinette?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, la chica alzó la vista hacia él.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -cuestionó evadiendo la respuesta.

-¿Me amas? -repitió él, deseando escucharlo.

Con cierto esfuerzo, pero menos que las veces anteriores, respondió:

-Por supuesto que sí, Félix.

Con nuevo beso repleto de castidad, ambos fueron a dormir.

.-.-.-.

-¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera estuviste con ella.

-Cállate, Plagg. No entiendes.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, chico?

¿Plan? Como si tuviera alguno.

-Ningún plan, Plagg, solo… -Adrien alzó la vista hacia la ventana- solo quiero que ella sepa que la amo.

Con una mueca de asco, el kwami negó con la cabeza.

-Pasaste _mucho_ tiempo diciéndoselo, amigo.

-No es verdad, nunca se lo dije, o al menos no en serio.

-¿Crees que ella no lo sabe?

-Sí, eso creo. Si hago que me escuche, tal vez ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Se divorciará para estar contigo?

Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Ella no lo ama.

-¿Y? Parece que él sí.

De nuevo la estúpida moral. De nuevo sacudió la cabeza. De nuevo se dijo que ella era lo único que importaba.

-No me importa, Félix nunca podría apreciarla del todo, no la conoce como…

-¿Cómo tú? Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que era Ladybug hasta que su transformación se terminó delante de ti.

-Cállate. La amo, no puedo dejarla y ya.

Adrien salió de su casa hacia la pastelería de los padres de Marinette, esperando que tal vez ella estuviera por allí, tal vez había salido con Alya o algo así. Conociéndola, eso era lo más seguro que hiciera tras decirle que su amiga creía que la estaba olvidando.

Efectivamente, Marinette estaba allí, sentada en los escalones de la entrada, pero sola.

 **You gotta spend some time, love** **  
** **You gotta spend some time with me** **  
** **and I know that you'll find love** **  
** **I will possess your heart**

 _(Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo, amor_ _  
_ _Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo conmigo_ _  
_ _Y sé que encontrarás el amor_ _  
_ _Poseeré tu corazón)_

Conteniendo todas las emociones, el chico se acercó a la pelinegra, admirando cada uno de sus rasgos, su piel tersa, su cabello brillante, sus ojos como el cielo. La ilusión que tenía con la chica que llevaba la máscara le había hecho dejar de buscar a la que se ocultaba tras esta. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, siempre había sido tan obvio que Marinette era Ladybug que se preguntaba cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se acercó a ella despacio, temeroso.

-Marinette.

Al escuchar su voz, la chica alzó lentamente la cabeza.

-¿A-Adrien?

Se levantó, de nuevo con lentitud. Él la observó, temiendo que se fuera o que Félix estuviera cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería verte.

Sus pupilas se invadieron entre sí, hambrientas, mientras ellos permanecían a una distancia prudente.

-Adrien, sabes que tú y yo…

Sabedor de lo que ella quería decir, Adrien cerró la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó.

-No, Adrien, espera… ¡Félix vendrá por mí en cualquier momento!

-No me importa, Marinette, tú no amas a Félix.

-¡Tampoco a ti!

 **You reject my advances and desperate plea**

 _(Rechazas mis avances y súplicas desesperadas)_

Aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo.

-No mientas, Marinette.

Con firmeza, ella lo alejó de sí.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No importa eso… porque Félix y yo…

-¡Pero, Marinette…! -exclamó exasperado y sacudió la cabeza- si tú no…

Alarmada de que Félix pudiera llegar a verlos, Marinette condujo rápidamente a Adrien detrás de la panadería de sus padres.

Si ella esperaba solo hablar, cometió un error, pues al cerrar la puerta, Adrien la besó posesiva, pero a la vez dulcemente. Ella también lo besó, dejándose llevar por sus movimientos dulces e ingenuos, ya casi olvidados, que antaño la habían enamorado.

Pero lo apartó.

-No está bien, Adrien, Félix no merece algo así…

-¡Al diablo con Félix, Marinette!

La heroína alzó la vista sorprendida de escucharlo hablar así.

-Pero, Adrien…

-¡Te amo!

 **I won't let you let me down so easily** **  
** **So easily**

 _(No te dejaré decepcionarme tan fácilmente_ _  
_ _Tan fácilmente)_

Ella esperó, con las lágrimas luchando por esconderse, a que él se retractara o cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo.

-Sé que tú también…

La chica bajó abnegadamente la cabeza.

-No, Adrien, eso ya no importa, Félix y yo…

Impulsiva y bruscamente, Adrien tomó sus manos.

-Deja a Félix, podrás estar conmigo…

¿Estar con Adrien? La idea no le había pasado antes por la mente… estar con Adrien, en vez de Félix... ¿no era eso lo que toda la vida había deseado? ¿Que Adrien la quisiera? ¿Que Adrien la buscara?

Al ver que la idea estaba entrando en ella, Adrien sonrió aliviado.

Marinette quería decir que sí, quería dejar a Félix y huir con Adrien… no era mala idea, o eso creía hasta que Tikki, haciendo de conciencia, susurró en su oído:

-¡Marinette, no puedes hacerle esto a Félix! Estoy segura de que Adrien tampoco quiere hacer ese daño a su primo, debe ser obra de su kwami…

Plagg, escuchando desde la chaqueta de Adrien, molesto se deslizó fuera de la vista de ambos chicos y pasó llevándose con él a Tikki tras la barra de la panadería. Él sería lo que fuera, pero no pensaba permitir que por sus estupideces de nobleza, esa kwami le robara a su portadora y al suyo la felicidad.

-No. Adrien… yo no puedo hacerle algo así a él.

-Marinette, tú no fuiste quién le pidió ser su esposa.

-Pero acepté, Adrien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? No puedo entenderlo.

Marinette retiró la mirada.

-Creí que me haría feliz…

-¡Yo puedo hacerte feliz!

 **You gotta spend some time, love** **  
** **You gotta spend some time with me**

 _(Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo, amor_ _  
_ _Tienes que pasar algo de tiempo conmigo)_

Y afirmado aquello, volvió a besarla, con dulzura y rápidamente con pasión.

-Hey, Adrien, espera… tengo que atender la panadería y mis padre volverán pronto… y Félix podría…

Mientras besaba suavemente su cuello y, con suavidad y destreza, la recostaba en el sofá que estaba en el antesala ubicado entre la panadería y la casa, Adrien se detuvo un segundo.

-Si de verdad quieres que me detenga, miladi, dímelo ahora; después no podré hacerlo.

 **And I know that you'll find love** **  
** **I will possess your heart**

 _(Y sé que encontrarás el amor_ _  
_ _Poseeré tu corazón)_

Confusa, pero a la vez firme, Marinette solo deseaba dejar de sufrir su ausencia… así que por primera vez haciendo algo por su cuenta, besó sus labios con fervor, dándole así su permiso para continuar.

Satisfecho, Adrien deslizó sus labios por su cuello de regreso a su boca, deslizando el vestido hasta por debajo del busto. Esta vez, su sostén era blanco. Admirando la belleza de sus senos firmes y suaves, volvió a acomodar el vestido. Ante la mirada interrogante de Marinette, con delicadeza, tomó su mano y la llevó dentro de la casa, subiendo escaleras hasta que fue ella quién lo condujo a él hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí dentro, volvieron a los besos hasta terminar de recostarse en la cama de ella; Adrien volvió a lo suyo, bajando con delicadeza la cremallera del vestido de Marinette, esta vez quitándoselo por completo, y sin perder más tiempo desabrochando su sostén blanco.

La joven suspiró al sentir las suaves yemas de los dedos de él masajear sus senos, sin dejar ninguno desatendido ni por un segundo.

-Adrien -suspiró cuando los labios húmedos del chico succionaron sus pezones, con la delicadeza de un niño.

Él era tan gentil al tocarla, tan cortés, era como si estuviera tocando una flor, con temor a romperla, y ese gallardo gesto de su parte se le hacía más dulce que el de que Félix no la hubiera forzado a nada; aunque estuviera mal.

Abrazó su cuello volviendo a besarlo y enredando las piernas en torno a su cintura, deseando estar más cerca de él, tanto como fuera posible, besando sus labios con todo el fervor que la creciente falta de oxígeno le permitía.

-Te amo, Marinette -susurró Adrien en su oído mientras besaba su mejilla tiernamente.

Marinette extendió las manos por su espalda, quitándole la camiseta en movimientos rápidos y acariciando los torneados músculos de sus brazos con una mano y su cabello con la otra. Inevitablemente, pensó en Félix al ver el color dorado del cabello de Adrien. Estaba mal, Félix no merecía algo así, él de verdad la amaba… y ella solo fingía amarlo.

-Adrien… -el llamado se transformó en un gemido cuando sintió su lengua recorrer la piel entre sus senos.

-Sé lo que piensas de esto, pero yo te amo -susurró al tiempo que sus manos recorrían sus muslos con lentitud, memorizando la textura suave y cremosa de su piel.

Ahora que había reunido el valor para decírselo, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-También te… te amo.

La sensación fue increíble para él, escucharla decirlo, él que la amaba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Las manos de Marinette bajaron por su espalda hasta su pantalón, sorprendiéndolo mientras trataba de desabrocharlo. Adrien la ayudó con la tarea quitándose los jeans y tomando sus manos después. Sus miradas se cruzaron… como si esta fuera primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión no pensaba aprovecharse de sus sentimientos sin más. Entendió su pequeño dilema, Marinette lo besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y bebiendo su saliva por sí misma, para después abrazar su cuello y trazar con sus dedos lentas caricias en su espalda. Continuando entonces, obedeció sus deseos. La chica sintió un enorme placer mientras poco a poco su miembro entraba en ella.

-Adrien -gimió inaudiblemente mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Marinette…

Con cuidado, la embistió suavemente, dispuesto a detenerse a cualquier mínimo rechazo por parte de ella, pero la heroína susurró en su oído pidiendo más, así que aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos, ganándose de ella gemidos de placer. La sensación aplastante iba en aumento, extendiéndose por el cuerpo de ambos hasta que no pudieron más. Mientras el dejaba escapar un gemido ronco, ella se vino en completo silencio.

-Te amo, Adrien -susurró refugiándose de nuevo en sus brazos.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos se vistieron y volvieron a salir. Fueron esta vez al parque, totalmente olvidados de sus respetivos kwamis.

-Esto no está bien, Adrien -susurró ella mirando sus manos y sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Félix no merece algo así.

-¿Félix te ama?

Alzó la mirada.

-Claro que sí, me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

El chico crujió los dientes y apretó ligeramente los puños, malentendiendo lo dicho por ella. Marinette se dio cuenta de que lo que él creía y trató de desmentirlo sutilmente.

-Nunca me ha hecho nada que no quiera, no ha tratado de tocarme y creó que podría contar con los dedos los besos que me ha dado. Él de verdad me quiere y no quiero hacerle esto.

-Pero no lo amas. Creo que se merece la verdad.

-Me odiará, ¿cierto? -dijo apesadumbrada.

-Tal vez. Él odia las mentiras, pero te ama.

Adrien miró su anillo.

-Félix te ama, Marinette, tal vez si se lo pides te deje ir.

-Si lo dejará no podría ser para estar contigo, Adrien. No soy capaz de hacerle eso.

Apretó los dientes y tomó sus manos bruscamente.

-Podemos ir a otro lugar, donde no nos vea, donde no lo sepa.

Marinette sonrió tristemente.

-No podemos.

Adrien entendió a qué se refería y bajo la vista.

-Tal vez yo no… pero tú si podrías, yo iría a verte siempre.

De esa manera, ella recordó que él creía que ella había roto su trato con su kwami.

-No puedo, Adrien -suspiró-. Te mentí.

Sonriendo de lado, él no soltó su mano.

-Tú aún eres Ladybug, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento. Quería que te alejaras de mí, perdóname.

-Eso también fue mi culpa.

Se levantó y tiró de ella.

-Pero eso no puede impedir nada, Marinette, si tú pudiste esconderte de mí por un año, podemos ir a otro lugar. Tú y yo.

¿Por qué para él parecía tan fácil? A pesar de que Félix era su primo.

-No me agrada el hacerle daño a Félix, pero quiero estar contigo -dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

 **** **I will possess your heart**

 _(Poseeré tu corazón)_

Sin resistir más la cercanía, juntó sus labios con los de él y lo abrazó, siendo en ambos actos correspondida por él al instante y con la misma pasión.

 **I will possess your heart**

 _(Poseeré tu corazón)_

Fue hasta que rompieron el abrazo que Marinette alzó sus ojos azules claros y se encontró con la mirada atónita de Félix.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entonces, ¿lo dejamos allí? ¿Final abierto? ¿Continuación? ¿O qué? Como sea, verán, durante mi ausencia me enamoré de My Chemical Romance y dejé a Death Cab For Cutie atrás, en otras palabras, ¿no me matan si lo dejo aquí? ¿o si lo continuo con canciones de MCR en vez de DCFC? Por otro lado, esta historia está tomando un rumbo que no me gusta, no por la historia, o sea es mi fic ¬¬, sino por el cuerpo, quiero decir, como que los capítulos están dejando de ser one-shots y por consiguiente, este fic está dejando de ser la Serie de One-Shots Interconectado que yo quería, pero bueno, entonces, ¿no me matan si continuo con canciones de MCR en vez de DCFC? O prefieren que aquí se quede spice xD**

 **Krystalex: pues va a despertar, te lo aseguro xD, ¿qué dices? ¿Continuó o así lo dejo? Tengo ganas de (SPOILER) akumatizar a Félix xD y pues gracias jeje espero verte por acá otra vez.**

 **Nadira Evans Albarn: jeje lo lamentó y gracias, me alegró de que lo entendieras, a diferencia de los demás xD gracias, espero que le cap te gustará.**

 **Selene: ahora vamos a lastimar a Félix :'v creo que soy un monstruo, gracias por tus reviews.**

 **MOER: whoaaa tranquila mujer, que dices ahora, espero haberte arrancado algún grito fangirl.**

 **Shadowsakuras: pues ya vez, esa Marinette nos mintió a todos xD Félix morirá de tanto dolor, Marinette de culpa y Adrihoney es el único que sale ganado… Dios, eso es tan fatalista xD**

 **Mar: pues que se casé no significa que no ame a Adrien xD qué dices? ¿DCFC o MCR?**


End file.
